Addiction, obsession, and dependancy
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: An Addiction, An obsession, A dependency... How far can addiction take one person? And when should the addiction come to an end? HD slash and a few other pairings. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: An Addiction, An obsession, A dependency... How far can addiction take one person? And when should the addiction come to an end? HD slash and a few other pairings.

A/N I had to write and be creative or the update I'm working on for another story would not have come out of my mind. I'm thinking of maybe taking this story to a more fantasy idea, vampires, very traditional witches, fairies, and other things of the like. Not really my style but... if I create another chapter you'll see what I mean. For now, it's a one shot, Unless people give me reviews asking for another chapter then it's staying a one shot.

**"type" **definitions

_"type" _letters

* * *

**Addiction: obsession, craving, dependency, enslavement, habit**

**1.   
a. Compulsive physiological and psychological need for a habit-forming substance: a drug used in the treatment of heroin addiction.  
b. An instance of this: a person with multiple chemical addictions.  
2.   
a. The condition of being habitually or compulsively occupied with and/or involved in something.  
b. An instance of this: had an addiction for fast cars.  
You were an addiction once, oh yes a sweet addiction I could not think of to let go. You filled my blood with excitement, gave me a rush that no one else seemed to give me. Of course I foolishly believed that you would love me, it was so foolish of me**.

* * *

_I craved your touch; I was obsessed with it in fact. I enslaved myself to you happily, greedily even. Going to your room became a habit, a habit I never wanted to give up until.. until you got bored with me. _

_You told me I had to have known it wouldn't last, you told me I had to have known your reputation, and you told me I had to have known that you didn't love people like that. Well for your information I didn't._

_You were an addiction once, but now… now all I feel is numb. Now, now… I can't feel at all. You're out of my system, and I don't like it. I loved being occupied by you, I wanted to always be involved with you and I'm no longer anywhere near you._

_But then I realize, I realize Draco that purging my system of your stupid self might be good for me. I don't want to, but what else is there to do? You've already gone on to the next lover for a few months or so. You don't want me, and I shouldn't want you anymore._

_I know you'll never read this, I know I'll move on, but there was once a Harry Potter who wanted a Draco Malfoy more then he wanted oxygen. And now all Harry Potter wants is stability, something that makes sense, and nothing to do with Draco Malfoy._

_- Harry_

Harry stared at his note and put his quill down. He picked up the rough parchment and brought it up over a glowing candle stick that had wax melting down it's side, showing it had been lit for quite some time.

As the parchment caught fire Harry sighed, knowing that with this burning parchment he'd be okay, he'd be fine. Harry watched as ashes rose up in the air and scattered around on the stone floor.

"Good bye." Harry said as the last of the parchment went up in flames, finally burning away all the pain, burning his addiction away.

The candle flame still glowed on his face, and as he snuffed out the light and left his room to the darkness of night. He got up off his chair, slowly walked away from his wooden writing table and went to sit on his bed.

Lying down on the soft sheets, he set his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to fall into a dreamless sleep, where he didn't have to think about anything. His uncovered body shivered in the dark room, as the temperature dropped around him.

But Harry could not care; he had an addiction to get rid of.

* * *

"Draco?" the girl beside him asked, their naked bodies tangling up in the dark navy blankets, almost looking as dark as the room they were in. Draco opened his eyelids and turned his head up from the pillow his face had just been buried in to look at her delicate face. 

"Hmmm?" he questioned her, not really feeling like talking much after having one of the best orgasms in his life.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" she asked him and he just sighed and lazily put his head back down on the pillow. This girl had said this would be just a little fling, nothing too big, but still she asked the question most asked him.

"Jane, since when do I love anybody?" he drawled, stretching his body as he snuggled closer to her warm body. It was always a convenience to have a warm body filling his bed.

Jane let out a breath and shifted her body so she had her back to him, he could tell soon their night together would be up, she was tired. "Never, but one day I think you will." she said lowly, yawning as she said it.

Draco snorted, and replied, "Jane, you're insane." He chuckled at what humour you could find in the comment and Jane slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up, Draco." she said sleepily, and they both drifted off, both not wanting anything more, or anything less, then a warm body beside them.

Review if you wish, but I'm not gonna continue it unless asked for another update.


	2. The pet

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N I did say I was going fantasy on this story, so ... you know I wanred ya earlier. It's not what I do normally, I'm not a fantasy writer but.. eh we'll see if I can pull this off. Thank you to all who reviewed and asked for this new chapter, I had all your names to thank but then my comp spazzed on me and I'm to lazy to redo it allx.x But thank you very much for letting me know this story was worth continueing, I apreciate every one of your reviews.

* * *

"Harry, I want you to go and ask the kitchen to prepare a feast for tomorrow night. I have a guest coming over." Eveshka said to him, laying down on her bed as she dismissed him with one look of her dark eyes after feeding on him. 

"Who?" Harry asked, normally comfortable around Eveshka enough to ask her these things.

But Eveshka seemed to be in a strictly no talking mood, because she gave him a dark glare, her eyes flashing a brighter mahogany dangerously. "It does not concern you, Harry." She spoke his name with a bite to it, and he knew right then and there to get out of the room and leave the vampire alone.

Harry left the room, a little light headed as Eveshka had taken his blood for her meal that night, she always said his blood tasted the best, and walked down the corridor to the staircase. He would have to travel a few stone flights before he arrived at the big kitchen, but it was worth it if he got to see somewhere that was not Eveshka's or his own room.

All his life Harry had been told he was scum, unimportant, lower then any other race, and all because his mother happened to come from a human family. No doubt she'd been a bright witch, and no doubt his father had been a talented wizard, but the Potter line was tainted with human blood.

And that was all the vampires needed to know, Harry would have had more status being a rather powerful wizard himself had it not been for his blood, but he didn't hold it against anyone. It was the way things were that needed to be changed.

In Lashark, Harry's home, everything was ruled by the vampires. They made the rules, they said what would happen. True they were vulnerable during the day, but the witches helped protect them from harm. Vampires had their own feuds, and humans were pretty much left out of it.

Humans were slaves, meant to work for everybody else. Harry was Eveshka's slave but she kept him near her greedily, wanting his power for no one but her own use. If Harry had been a full blooded wizard, he was sure he'd be one of those who helped run things for the vampires.

Sadly he was stuck with having to be around Eveshka most of the time during the night. Harry longed for what little freedom he used to have, back at the school Hogwarts, but how could he leave Eveshka? She was the family he'd been denied when the Vampire Lord killed them for 'daring to procreate.'

Eveshka had paid for his education, he'd never faltered from her. 'Yes you did, remember Malfoy?' Harry's stupid mind reminded him and Harry blocked out the memory again. He didn't like to think of Malfoy, he'd get that damn ache in his chest again.

Eveshka disliked it greatly when he thought someone was more important then her to him, and Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were such people. 'Hermione and Ron.' Harry thought wistfully, he hadn't seen the pair since his last days of Hogwarts, well Hermione's last days as well.

Harry had not been allowed to continue in Hogwarts to learn more of his craft because he was considered human. He had left the school to go back to Eveshka, who kept him cooped up on one floor of her mansion.

When Harry reached the big kitchen after many flights of stairs, tapestries, and paintings, he walked into the kitchen to find one the cooks glaring at him with a sneer. "What does the pet want?" the man asked harshly.

Harry was known as 'the pet' to the humans who worked in Eveshka's estates. He wasn't a human to them; he was a wizard who was privileged greatly and spoiled by Eveshka. It was far from the truth, Eveshka used him for potions, dark spells, and feeding, she didn't seem to have any fondness for him at all.

She made it known Harry was hers, and no one else could have him. Harry wasn't allowed to show feelings for anyone who wasn't Eveshka, which lately wasn't all that hard because she was all he ever saw now.

"I was sent to tell you Eveshka wants a feast for tomorrow, she has guests." Harry said and the cook rolled his eyes.

"Her guests are here already, I'm not that stupid that I would not know when to prepare a feast. Now go tell Eveshka it's all planned out, pet, and get out of my kitchen!" the man said, walking away from Harry to scold someone preparing a steak.

"Don't have to be so rude to me." Harry muttered under his breath, leaving the hot kitchen for the cool corridor. Eveshka wouldn't want him wandering the Mansion, she'd want him right back in his room seeing as she didn't want him in her room.

Harry sighed, brushed a fly away from his face, and walked back up the flights of stairs until he saw someone he'd never wanted to see againfor the rest of his life. Draco Malfoy along with his friends, or bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, standing there in front of a few of the guest rooms.

The shapeshifter Eveshka trusted with running the slaves was showing them to the guestrooms, and Harry could see the flight of stairs he needed to get to were across the hall. Harry would have to pass them to get to his room.

It was bad enough Harry hated Nikolai the shapeshifter, but he really didn't want Malfoy seeing him like this, in his tattered slave clothes that revealed more skin then normal clothes should be allowed to show.

Harry walked as silently as possible past them, but Nikolai sensed him, turning around and smirking at Harry with his red lips and yellow hawks eyes. "Oh look, it's Eveshka's pet." he said cruelly, and all three of the wizards turned around, only Malfoy's grey eyes opening wide with recognition.

Harry sighed, knowing what a sight he had to be. His dark red shirt covered the top half of his torso, showing a wide amount of belly and tattered strings of cloth covering his belly barely. His pants had cuts and tares all over the place, from being worn for most of the year, the black colouring of his pants had all but faded to grey. His feet were bare, as he never wore shoes, and his arms were bare as well, showing off the tattoo of Eveshka's symbol she had made him wear to show she owned him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, leave me alone." Harry said, walking closer to them and trying to skirt around them before Nikolai shoved him up against the hard stone of the wall beside him. The stone scrapped his body and he winced with pain, wishing his shirt hadn't gotten tattered in the courtyard last week by that bushel of growing thorns.

"You will greet our guests with respect, pet; do not forget your place." Nikolai said, his hot breath breathing down Harry's neck. Nikolai took Harry by the scruff of his shirt at the back and forced him into a bow before the three.

Harry looked at the floor, his black hair falling down to his face from the other wizards, feeling very disgraced that he had to act like a human to his own kind. Harry spoke generously though, so Nikolai would let him go and leave him be.

"Welcome to my master's home wizards, may it be a peaceful and calm stay you have." Harry spoke sweetly, wondering what Malfoy's expression was, at seeing a wizard more powerful them him having to bow down to him like a human. Then again that's all Harry was to them, a human.

"Thank you." he heard Malfoy's voice say, before Nikolai let go of Harry's shirt and pushed him towards the staircase. Harry didn't even get to see Draco Malfoy's face as he scurried away; fearing Nikolai would hurt him again if he dared steal a look at the wizards.

"Sorry about that, Eveshka spoils him to much, allows him to run wild." Nikolai said as Harry disappeared up the stairs, saying it loud enough to reach Harry's ears. Harry stopped once he knew he was out of sight and listened in on what they were saying.

"Indeed." Malfoy responded, and Harry really ached to see his face again, but knew one thing, where Eveshka would knock him out for daring to disobey her, Nikolai would rape him without a second thought. So Harry saved his skin and ran up the flight of stairs to his room.

His room was on the top floor, it was the only room there but it was not the attic. It was occupied by Eveshka's personal slave until they died and another came to occupy the room. Harry opened the small door and walked into it.

It was sparsely furnished: a small bed in the corner of his room with a small window over looking over Eveshka's estates. He had a small closet that had old tattered robes and another pair of clothing that was in worse repair then the ones he was wearing right now. Eveshka would not get him new clothes until she felt he needed new clothes, and he personally hoped that would be soon because he was fed up with his tatters.

Harry sat down on the floor beside his small fireplace that needed to be relit and looked at one of his few books scattered on the floor. Maybe he could find a potion that made him invisible. Because he really didn't want to be seen my Malfoy like this.

He was no better then a human. But that was the problem wasn't it? He wondered if there was a bloody place where it would be okay to have human blood, but knew that was foolish hopes. Humans had been born inferior.

Review and tell me what you think! I'm awkawrd this story and want help with it :P


	3. Bad Blood and Good Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N okay this is finally beta'd took two weeks but it got done! It's the same thing so.. basically just being reposted. **Thank you** to those who reviewed:P

* * *

Draco looked around the room he had been shown by the shapeshifter with dark black hair and gleaming yellow eyes. Draco was sure the man was a Raven, but he didn't really care. It was enough to try and do his first assignment for the Vampire Lord and get Eveshka to join the court again when she had left almost a century ago. 

Draco sat down on the bed, its blue hangings tied to oak posts with big gold threads. 'I wonder if Potter gets this same treatment.' he asked himself, but from what he saw of Potter's clothes, they were in tatters, he doubted that Potter was treated well.

Not that he cared; humans in his own home always went about looking like that. But for Harry Potter to show up in Eveshka's home, looking like he was some… pet, was rather disturbing to Draco to say the least.

Well Draco couldn't be bothered with thinking much more on it. Eveshka was known for having a temper, and he wanted to be on her good graces for the rest of his stay.

* * *

Harry had just started a fire in his small fire place, looking at the few books on his floor, when Eveshka knocked on his door. Harry knew it didn't matter if he wanted her in or not, she'd let herself in anyways. 

"What is it Eveshka?" Harry asked, not looking away from the flames dancing orange and red across his vision.

"Harry, you do know that's not how you're to address me." she said, sitting down beside him and pulling him into her embrace. He listened to her heart that was beating. He knew she'd died years ago, but the fact her heart still could beat amazed him in an odd way.

"I don't care." Harry replied, wondering if that comment would get him a smack across the face. When it didn't come he looked up into her face and saw her dark mahogany eyes watching him intently.

"I know, but in front of Nikolai it would be a good idea if you started acting the way any human would around a vampire. I've been noticing a change in his reactions to your presence and I dislike it, very much." she said and Harry nodded, knowing how right she was.

When Nikolai had first come to Eveshka's estates he'd been respectful to Eveshka, and cruel to Harry. That had been expected of him, but now he was trying to take charge of Harry as if he were his own personal pet. Eveshka wasn't going to let anyone else but herself boss Harry around, he was hers.

"Fine… But I don't like it." Harry responded, relaxing in her arms. Harry had been very young when Eveshka took him in; actually it was more like she bought him from the Vampire Lord, promising she would keep him in his place.

Harry never asked but he was sure that the Vampire Lord was afraid of Harry because of what his parents had done to defy the Vampire's laws. He wasn't too sure why this was but he had a feeling the only reason he had not been killed was because of Eveshka.

Harry had been only two years old the day he first set sights on the red-haired, tall, and deathly pale vampire.

Harry remembered thinking she might be a goddess, as her beauty suggested, but later he found out she was no such thing. It had only been a week after his parents were killed, and he remembered being so confused at why he couldn't go back to his mother, and he had to go with this otherworldly creature.

Harry had asked Eveshka why humans were lower many times, and each time the answer left a bad taste in his mouth. 'Harry, it is simple. Humans are the only thing that a vampire can drink blood from, so therefore, as our food, anyone with human blood is no better then the cattle the witches use for meat.' It wasn't the nicest thing to be told you're cattle, but Harry had long gotten used to it.

Many others believed that was true, and there had been many times when Harry got into a nasty place with Nikolai, who was one of those who would just love to torture a human.

Harry didn't remember his mother that well, but sometimes when Eveshka had her arms wrapped around him he could almost imagine her dark red curls turned straight, and her eyes turned a bright green not unlike his own.

Harry knew the witches had been furious to know that the Potter line had been tainted with human blood, but it was the Vampire Lord himself that wanted them dead for going against the law that a pureblooded wizard or witch and a human born one were not to have children. The law itself was ridiculous, and the only reason his parents had died was so it kept the witches in check.

If Harry was able to, he'd leave Eveshka right this minute to find that Vampire and kill him, or die trying. But Eveshka would never allow that, and for some reason, Harry couldn't think of any other life where she wasn't in it. Maybe he more fond of her then he acknowledged, but it didn't matter in the end. It never did.

Harry sighed and pulled away from the vampire, staring at her mauve necklace. It would gleam dark purple in the light but seeing as the light wasn't bright enough to touch the gem it stayed a black colour on her elegant neck.

"What did you want?" Harry asked, gingerly picking up a book and flipping through its pages mindlessly.

"I am certain you met our guests." Eveshka replied, her tone a little a little more snide then it had been, as if she had just calmed down and was getting herself worked up again. Harry just shrugged and leaned back on her arm.

"Yes, I did. Should it matter to me? They're your guests." Harry said carefully, knowing full well it mattered a lot to him that Draco Malfoy was in Eveshka's home, his home. But what could he do about it?

"Don't lie to me, Harry." Eveshka said, chuckling as she picked up a strand of his clothes. "It is time for me to get you some new clothes I think. I suspect you'll want something dark in colour as usual." Eveshka commented, letting the frayed string drop out of her hands.

Harry nodded, rather glad he might actually get to wear something that covers his body. His face did not light up at Eveshka's announcment, but he leaned in closer to her to show he was happy with 'her decision.'

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked her, wondering if she was really just trying to get off the topic of what she wanted to say. Sometimes Eveshka would plan on telling Harry something but then get so angry about it she wouldn't even mention it to him.

"Harry." Eveshka said warningly, and then she shifted so Harry fell down to the floor from using her as support for his body. She looked down at him as he laid on the floor, the wooden boards digging into his back.

"Do you know why witches are not good food for Vampires?" Eveshka asked and Harry shook his head, he'd never really understood why his blood was okay to drink when he came from a witch's line and his mother was a witch with human blood. To him it was intolerance for humans because they were not as powerful as witches or vampires, or even shapeshifters.

"It's because magic gets into the blood, becomes apart of the blood and can kill a vampire because we don't need magic, we need life. I once drank from a witch, thinking it would empower me, and then I got the worse case of blood poisoning I had ever experienced as a vampire. The magic killed my blood cells, attacked my body because it was not my own." Eveshka explained and Harry looked at her, at a loss for what she was saying.

He didn't even have to ask; Eveshka caught the confusion set on Harry's face and started to explain it better. "Witches blood has their magic in it, something that cannot revive our blood cells. You still have plenty of human blood in you, your family's magic and your own has not set itself into your blood yet, if it ever will. I was human once, I need human blood to fill my veins and sustain my body, not magic."

"So if you were to drink from one of your guests you wouldn't fell better? You'd feel worse? Because of magic…?" Harry said slowly and Eveshka nodded, pushing a hand through his black hair.

"That's right Harry. The magic will course through my blood and destroy it, destroying me as well; I remember it well and have learned from it. Never anger a witch, their blood could kill you if they are pure enough." Eveshka said and Harry looked up at her with a suspicious look.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, not sure what the catch was.

"Malfoy came here for a reason, that reason was to get me to go back to the vampire court, I'm sure of that. They've wanted me to come back for awhile. I have a feeling he will make an offer tomorrow night I cannot refuse." Eveshka said and Harry got the idea of what Eveshka was trying to tell him.

If Eveshka went back to the court she'd take Harry with her. In other words he needed to know how to protect himself from other vampires, which he had to admit he didn't know how to do.

"Is there anything else you want, Eveshka?" Harry asked her.

"No, but I want to spend time with you so come with me to my room." Eveshka said and got up off of the floor, Harry following her at a slower pace. 'I wish I had more time to myself.. lately Eveshka's been wanting me in her room all the time. I don't really want to sleep on her bed again.' Harry thought to himself as he left his room.

* * *

But deep down inside Harry knew he had no choice but to follow Eveshka, because angering her was not a good idea. So he walked into her room reluctantly for a second time that night. 

There was a knock on his door, and Draco looked up from the book he had been reading to see Greg sticking his head through the door. "What do you want?" Draco asked curtly, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Draco, are you sure we have to go through with this? Eveshka will skin us a live if we upset her." Greg said and Draco rolled his eyes at Greg, laughing silently.

"We have an offer she can't refuse; she will not be skinning anyone." Draco said confidently.

"Really, I thought we didn't have any ideas back in the carriage." Greg said stupidly, looking unsure now. Draco growled, he'd thought it up just now and he didn't like being questioned.

"We have one now. Go back to your room Greg." Draco said, wishing he could go back to his book instead of having to deal with these damned questions from his friend. Greg on the other hand stayed back for a little while longer to ask him one more question.

"Draco?"

"What is it Greg?"

"Why was Potter here?"

Draco sighed and put his book down, sending Greg a harsh glare. "He's Eveshka's pet I'm guessing. Why is that of any importance to what we're here to do?" Draco asked in an agitated tone.

Greg shrugged, and looked at Draco. "Wasn't he one of your fuck buddies?" Greg asked and Draco shrugged, not really finding it of much importance.

"Yes, and that matters why?" Draco remembered Harry Potter in bed, he had been one bloody virgin about it, but Draco got sex out of him eventually. Now that Draco thought of it, Harry had been very upset about Draco dropping him for someone else. Draco was used to people falling in love with him, but he was certain Potter had not fallen for him.

Draco believed that because after Draco stopped going to him for sex, he didn't pay him any attention like others did when they fell for him. He didn't send him glances, try to win him back, and had even moved on it seemed. It didn't bother Draco one bit.

"I guess it doesn't, you're not interested in him anymore." Greg replied, starting to edge away from the door and Draco smirked. 'Too true Greg, too true.' Draco thought to himself as he heard his door creak shut again.

Draco went back to reading his book, unaware of the black bird that was soaring away from his window.

Review please.


	4. Gifts or Curses

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I lay claim to Eveshka and a few ideas in this story seeing as I'm totally disregarding the HP books for the most part.

A/N Oki this third chapter is going to be hopefully helping the plot along instead of attempting to set it up... anyways. **Thank you** to my reviewers! **amethystaquamarine** I'll explain their history a little more later in the story, and as for my other story, I'll update it soon :P **Zackery Faelan** thank you for the review :) Mmk now here's the chapter.

* * *

Harry woke up the next night in Eveshka's bed with the brilliant blue covers pulled around his body. Eveshka was no where in sight when he tentavly got up, feeling rather miffed about he became naked in her bed when he clearly remembered falling asleep in her arms clothed.

When he got up, pushing the covers away from his body, he called for Eveshka. He knew Eveshka never wanted anything that involved sex from Harry, but for him to end up naked like this made him wonder.

When Eveshka did not answer, he knew the vampire was not around. He got up and tripped over something on the carpet, landing flat on his face before his hands could reach out and stop his fall.

Sitting up on his knees, he revolved on them to see what had tripped him, completely ignoring the fact he was in Eveshka's room without clothes. He now saw why he was naked. There on the floor was a navy shirt and plain beige pants that had been placed there neatly but now they were crumpled slightly from Harry walking over them.

Eveshka must have stripped him of his tatters before he got up so he had a chance to put on the new articles of clothing right away. She had never done this before, but he decided to take the hint and picked up the new green boxers she had also given him this evening to put on.

Slipping the boxers over his lower half he soon heard voices approaching Eveshka's room. The door opened widely just as Harry scrambled with his fingers to pulls the boxers over his body and grab the pair of pants to cover his body.

"Eveshka should be in here—What are you doing in here?" Harry heard Nikolai's voice hit him harshly, as he realized how bad this would look. Nikolai didn't look happy to see Harry in his mistress' room, and Draco was feeling like he'd love to die because behind Nikolai was Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Nikolai's yellow eyes caught Harry's bright green ones, and Harry eyed him defiantly. "Eveshka wanted me in here, it's really none of your business why I am here. The question is what you're doing in here." Harry pointed out, knowing Eveshka hated it when anyone went in her rooms without permission.

"I thought I told you to be respectful to someone whose higher then you scum of a human." Nikolai replied cruelly, eyeing Harry with a very bad gleam in his eye. Nikolai soon composed himself though, and all trace of emotion except annoyance was clear in his face, but Harry knew of the underlying hate that was simmering in Nikolai's brain.

"We're looking for Eveshka, our guests want to speak to her before supper." Nikolai explained, acting very superior towards Harry. 'I'm not a little child you bastard.' Harry thought angrily, holding his pants over his legs as if they would cover up the skin that was showing to the 'guests'.

Harry wanted to call them idiots, they would never meet with Eveshka before dinner, and it was best to just go to the dining hall to wait for her to respectfully show them in. "You won't find her until supper I'm betting." Harry said and glanced over at the tall grandfathers clock on the wall across from them.

The great silver hands on the clock moved slowly towards the intricately drawn 6 on the clock, encased in clear glass and hard dark wood with strange gothic patterns carved into the wood. "It won't be long until you see her… now could I kindly request privacy." Harry all but sneered at them, hoping his face looked blank as to not give Nikolai reason to harm him in front of the other men.

Nikolai glared at him, scanned Harry's body quickly and smiled, showing unnerving white teeth. "Come on, we had better get down to the dinning hall. I'll talk to you later pet." Nikolai finally spat out, ushering the others to get out of his way and shut the door with a loud resounding thud.

"I sure as hell hope not you physco freak." Harry whispered out vehemently. He pulled on his light coloured pants and stuffed his shirt on as fast as his hands could manage just in case they came back into the room. He doubted they would but with the look Nikolai gave him, well he wasn't taking chances.

Harry hadn't seen what the Wizards had looked like because they hadn't been in his viewing range, yet he still had a twinge of hope that maybe, just maybe Draco had seen him again and liked what he saw.

'Don't be stupid Harry Potter, he never will see you like that again, and I thought we took care of that problem a long time ago?' Harry scolded himself, wishing that he'd gotten over the blonde, actually truly gotten over him.

* * *

Draco wasn't in a good mood. One he had to talk to Eveshka alone, and two seeing Harry Potter naked had actually made him hot and bothered, the boy still looked quite attractive. He wasn't in the mood to be horny in front of the vampire while he was trying to persuade the vampire to join the vampire court again.

The raven, he was sure the shapeshifter was a raven by now, took them to a lavishly decorated dinning room, with a big glass chandelier hovering over a cream coloured table that looked as if it were marble. The table was set with silver wear that looked absolutely spotless.

A surreal figure sat at the head of the table, red hair curling around her alabaster shoulders that had been left bare because of the neckline on her dark green dress. Dark eyes looked almost hallow, he could tell she had not fed tonight yet, but he knew she would not look to them for a feast of blood.

"Please sit down young sirs. My servants have prepared a feast for us." Eveshka said, her voice sounded like a thousand bells ringing at the same time, only ever so softly ringing. Draco was captivated by her for a second before he came back to his senses. 'Stick to what you were sent here to do Draco, not at how the dangerous viper looks.' He told himself, making sure his thoughts were protected from the vampire.

The Raven sat down beside her, motioning to Draco to take a seat across from her. Draco noticed Eveshka had no food in front of her, only a stool beside her. Eveshka seemed to notice he was staring at the small wooden furniture as he sat down gracefully, and she stared pointedly at him.

"It's for my pet when my servant goes to get him, I am in need of blood before we talk, and if you get a feast, I rightfully shall drink too." She said, her dark eyes trying to tell him something, but what it was, he did not know.

The Raven seemed to stiffen at the mention of Eveshka's pet, but it wasn't Draco's problem tonight. He could care less if Potter was in trouble with the shapeshifter, Potter had always been powerful enough to deal with his own fights.

"We will talk alone after dinner?" Draco asked, he was not about to let Eveshka stall this meeting any longer.

Eveshka nodded slowly, staring at the small doorway to the left of the dinning room. Draco could guess that it was where the food was going to be brought out by, and when a course finally did come out on big plates he smiled, forgetting all things on his mind except his hunger.

Soup was placed down in front of him, and then wine was poured. It was a dark red wine, that reminded him of blood, and he could see Eveshka staring at the wine glasses with a fixation unlike any other he had ever seen before. 'I wonder if Potter's blood is that good that the mere thought of it makes her want more.' Draco found himself thinking.

He knew until Potter came into the room they would be waiting to taste the hot soup in front of them because their host would want to give the okay to eat when she had 'food' as well.

'Hurry up Potter, I've seen more of you then I did today so it's not any reason to blush like a virgin.' Draco thought quickly, staring at his soup longingly.

* * *

"Eveshka's waiting for you in the dinning room." A servant told Harry as Harry was just about to leave Eveshka's room. Harry groaned, not wanting to make a scene in front of Nikolai and Malfoy again tonight because Eveshka felt like making sure they all knew who he belonged too.

Eveshka normally did not like people seeing her feed on him, so tonight asking for his prescence was very much out of character for her. "You can't be serious." Harry said, scuffing his bare feet on the cold floor.

"Of course I'm serious, now don't get me in trouble pet just because you don't feel like-" The servant was saying before Harry snapped on the poor servant for calling him a pet again.

"Would you quit with that pet thing, it's bad enough when Nikolai uses it but do you all have to remind me I'm bound to her too?" Harry growled, pushing the boy out of his way as he stormed away from the servant.

"You don't like being her pet?" The servant called to him, and Harry slowed down a bit, not bothering to turn around to give the servant his reply.

"Well if you enjoy being used and possessed for no other reason then because someone can possess you then sure I just looove being her pet. Sadly I'm not that sort of stupid fool." Harry responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm until the last thing that came out of his mouth.

Harry then quickened his pace again, leaving the servant to think over what he said. Harry walked down the many staircases to the dinning hall, and bowing his head to the floor he walked in unannounced.

"Ahh Harry, come sit beside me." He heard Eveshka tell him, and he did as he was told. Sitting down on the uncomfortable stool that for the next few minutes or so would dig into his thighs he let Eveshka wrap and arm around him. He could almost smell her hunger.

"Eat well my guests." Eveshka said before moving Harry in a position where his Navy shirt uncovered his neck and she brought her drawn fangs to his neck. Harry could not see the others, and he doubted they were watching Eveshka, but if they were he wished they were not.

First came the sting of Eveshka's fangs piercing skin, then the feel of blood running out of the two wounds and dripping down his skin so smoothly. Eveshka started to suck it up, creating a slight pressure on Harry's skin that it was almost like receiving a hickey, only less sexual.

Harry could feel her swallow when she had enough blood feeling her mouth, and she started to suck again. He could hear the faint light clang of metal hitting the china bowls as the others ate their meal.

When Eveshka pulled away from Harry, he realized she had taken to much blood from him, because while the others were done their soup, she had all but drained him. Arry slumped on the stool, leaning his head on her shoulders.

He didn't want the other wizards to see him in such a position, but he had no choice. He was groggy and tired because of Eveshka's feeding on him, and he felt like his arms were weighing a thousand pounds.

"How was the soup?" Eveshka asked her guests and while they replied about how good it was Harry was lifted into Eveshka's lap by the now strong vampire like a helpless child. 'Please Eveshka, just let me go back to my room, please,please,please. " Harry silently pleaded to her, but if she could hear his thoughts, she paid no mind to him.

"Wait until you try the main course tonight, my cooks are delightful at making steaks." Eveshka said, and Harry could be imaging it but he could have sworn Eveshka was acting like a cat who had just gotten her daily dish of cream. 'I don't want my blood to be her cream anymore…' Harry thought as he closed his eyes.

When the servants finally came back to take away the dishes Eveshka did the last thing that made Harry want to strangle her finally. "I wish to have another plate set out for Harry, he needs energy for tonight it seems." Eveshka commanded them authoretivly.

"Yes Ma'am" He heard the servant whisper so only Eveshka would hear. Eveshka eased him back onto his stool, and soon she stroke up a conversation with her guests about certain potions making one more weathly.

The servant who set up a dish for Harry was the same one who had come to get him from Eveshka's room, and he was eyeing Harry more then normal this evening. Harry didn't care right now, he was to busy glaring at Eveshka for what she had just pulled in front of the others.

They may not have noticed it, but Harry knew exactly what she was doing. She was silently telling every single person in that room that Harry was hers, and she intended to keep it that way.

Harry right now, didn't want to be hers anymore, he felt more then embaressed for being coddled by her like a little child in public. In private he could handle it, but right no he was hardly amused by it.

The servant on the other hand, seemed very interested in Harry right now, so Harry turned his glare at him. The servant blushed and finished up without looking at anyone else after that.

* * *

Draco could tell Harry was less then happy to be near them right now, and the raven was enjoying Harry's misery. He looked pleased, with a smile on his face at Harry's dark glare and how the wizard was picking at his vegetables without eating them.

"So Mister Malfoy, do tell me, how long have you been apart of the vampire court." Eveshka asked him, and Harry didn't want to admit that he really wasn't apart of it, this was his first assignment, given to him by his father.

"Quite recently." Draco responded back, taking another bite of the steak in front of him. Eveshka had not been joking when she said her cooks were good at cooking meat, they were better then the humans at the manor!

"Well, we will retire shortly and you can tell me what you have propositioned for me. I need good reason to go back to that court." Eveshka said, a hint of danger in her voice. Draco smirked, knowing that he had a proposition she would not be able to refuse, at all.

"I'm confident." Draco responded simply, knowing he sounded as confident as he was.

As soon as all their plates had been taken away Evesgka patted Harry's back, lightly massaging it. "Harry go to your bedroom tonight and look on your bed, I have something there for you." Eveshka said before getting up, and Draco could finally see her dress.

Her green dress was dark with bright emerald patternsdabbling around the fabric. It accentuated her hips and her breasts the most, and hid her legs underneath the long dress. She looked as if she didn't even have legs the dress hid them so well.

Walking closer to the door, Eveshka motioned with her hands for everyone but Harry and Nikolai to follow her. "Now come my guests, we have much to discuss. Nikolai, go check on the horses for me, I think they will be useful once again." Eveshka ordered, and Draco, Vincent, and Greg followed her out of the dinning room.

Eveshka seemed to assume the two men who seemed to hold so much contempt for each other would be fine a lone, and Draco guessed she assumed right because he heard the raven leave the dinning room and glimpsed him walking towards the kitchen.

"We'll carry on in one of my other rooms Mister Malfoy." Eveshka said, heading towards a staircase and letting them follow her. 'I'm going to have what my father asked me to do done by tonight, this will please him greatly' Draco thought self satisfactorily. He always had liked pleasing his father.

* * *

Harry was getting up just as Eveshka left when Nikolai grabbed him by his new navy shirt and pushed him down onto the table. "You can't hurt me." Harry said confidently, knowing Eveshka was to close for Nikolai to try anything.

Nikolai smiled and pushed himself closer to Harry, sniffing him for some strange reason. "Not yet. But trust me, you'll be in your place soon enough." Nikolai threatened and Harry just gave him a rude gesture. Nikolai roughly shoved Harry into the table, where it's marble jabbed into his spine cruelly.

Harry didn't give much reaction to it, but Nikolai seemed satisified enough to leave him alone for now. With Nikolai leaving, Harry was about to follow when the servant came back in to grab the plates, staring at Harry and making him feel uncomfortable.

Harry was just about to leave the room when the servant said something finally. "You really don't like being a pet do you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and why it was uttered to him, he didn't know.

Harry took one good look at the boy, he was rounder and had sandy hair that had been recently cut. Harry didn't know who the servant was, and he wasn't to sure wh he wanted to ask.

The servant told him his question though, without Harry asking. "I'm Neville LongBottom, meet me outside in the courtyard tomorrow. I think you might want to know somethings." The boy said, and left the room just as quickly.

'Why the hell should I?' Harry thought to himself as he finally left the room, fiding the servants words picking at his brain his whole trip back to his room.

Once Harry was back in the safety of his room, he noticed something on his bed. He walked up slowly towards the old bed over the creaky floor and eyes the bottle suspiciously. He read the label and raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you give me this." Harry asked out loud to no one.

Review! I want to know what you thought of it -nods-


End file.
